universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Elves
This is a Profile of the Dark Elves from Warhammer Fantasy. Summery The Dark Elves under the leadership of the Witch King Malekith were once part of the High Elves who ended up fighting in a Civil War with their kin for decades, in the end they caused the sundering of the world and were banished to the cold lands of Naggaroth, and they wait to launch their revenge. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Malekith, the Witch King Second-in-command *Black Council **Morathi Military Leaders *Dreadlords *Supreme Sorceress *High Beastmaster *Black Ark Fleetmasters Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Shadowblade *Hellebron *Lokhir Fellheart *Tullaris *Rakarth *Urian Poisonblade *Anethra Helbane **Dark Elf Master **Sorceress **Death Hag **Khainite Assassins Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Daggers Ranged weapons *Crossbows Ammunition *Dark Magic projectiles *Ballista Bolts Territories Naggaroth * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Dark Elves took control most of the continent at the end of the Sundering) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Dark Elves, Other species * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: They possess the means of creating large scale castles and large ships that are capable of long distance travel to other parts of the world with armor, crossbows and warmachines. Their society is based on Slavery and raiding, they plunder unsuspecting settlements as they loot and steal the populations' possessions and people, they are incredibly sadistic to their slaves. they even utilize dark magic for many purposes. Power Source Magic: Soul Steal (Dark Elves are known to steal the souls of their victims) Terraforming (The Dark Elves are capable of changing the environment to better use Dark Magic) Conquest Stats Tier 8-C: Small Continent: After their lose in Ulthuan, they left to Naggaroth which they colonized the majority of the continent. their forces are even scattered across the world for their raider parties. Power Stats DC: Continent: Malekith the Witch King managed to cast a spell which has enough energy to cause the sundering of the world. Unknown: the Strength of other Dark Elf lords and heroes City: the Dragons that they have can set entire armies, fleets and cities on fire. Building: Their warmachines and war hydras can act as siege weapons.Multi-Block: Their artillery of bolt throwers. Wall: the charge of their cavalries into their enemies. Street: their infantry with their weapons and skills in combat. Speed: Lightspeed: via high level Leaders capable of scaling to wizards that can cast The Speed of Light. Unknown: the speed, reaction and combat speed of Dark Elf lords and heroes in battle. Superhuman+: the speed of Dragons. Superhuman: Speed of Cavalry. Athletic+: Infantry or Sisters of Slaughter. Dura: Continent: Malekith the Witch King managed to tank his own spell being redirected back at him which sundered the world. City: the Dragons can take on beings of similar strength. Building: Their warmachines and war hydras can hold up against lower attacks.Multi-Block: Their artillery of bolt throwers. Wall: their units that can withstand charging units. Street: their infantry with their shields and armor. Skills Stats The Dark Elves have exceptional skill when it comes to combat because of their devotion to their god Khaine, they train in any arts of killing to make sure their enemies suffer harsh deaths. Their Raiding parties are fast, swift and merciless as they perform lightning raids, laying waste to their targets and bringing back many spoils with them before their enemies mobilize against them. They wield a wide variety of dark magic that many of their sorceresses use at can aid in their battles such as destruction or enhancement, or debuffs. Strengths/Pros Their best strength is their ability to deal great amount of damage and kill as many enemies as possible with what their forces are known for. they have their slaves to help with their needs and labor while they can convert their forces for battle. Weaknesses/Flaws They are not meant to be on the defensive, which is where their forces are mostly wasted, they tend to have a lack of loyalty among their followers if they have too much power. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Warhammer_Malekith.jpg|Malekith, the Witch King of Naggaroth. Warhammer_War_Hydras.png|The Monstrous War Hydra, ready to fight and burn their enemies. Warhammer_Dark_Elf_Army.png|The Dark Elf army ready to move out. Warhammer_Naggarond.png|Naggarond, the Dark Elf capital. Category:Warhammer Category:Antagonist Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 8-C Conquest Category:Magic